Mistletoe is CURSED
by Creatoriginsane
Summary: Is mistletoe really cursed? NejiTen RandR!


Mistletoe is CURSED!

A/N: Random NejiTen fic for X-mas

* * *

On with da FIC!

In Tenten's bedroom:

"No! I'm not doing it!" Tenten screamed as Ino and Sakura tried to find a dress for her. She was on the bed watching her friends picking out a dress for her.

"Aww, c'mon Tennie, it's just for one night, and it's a fund raiser too!" Ino pleaded.

"Yeah Tennie, its for one night only and then nothing more." Sakura pleaded also. Now they were on their knees.

"I'm still not doing it!"

Sakura just had an idea.

"Then we'll just have to strap you to a chair."

"Good thinking, Forehead." Ino said.

"I know, Ino-pig." Sakura replied.

"N-n-n-no! I'd rather get kidnapped by Akatsuki that be strapped to a chair with mistletoe hanging over my head!" Tenten yelled at her two friends.

"Don't worry Tennie, Maybe Akatsuki'll drop-by too." Ino said.

"WHAT?!?" Tenten and Sakura said in unison.

"Yeah, I think Kai-chan sent invitations to everyone, I think. . ."

"Everyone as in EVERYONE?!?"

"Don't you guys get it?"

"How can ALL of them fit in my living room?" Tenten asked.

"We dunno," Ino and Sakura said in unison.

"Oh well,"

After a while Sakura found the perfect dress for Tenten. It was a green kimono with red dragons all over it.

"Wow, Tennie you never said you had one of these." Sakura commented as she showed the dress to Tenten.

"Well, I don't even know why we had those." She replied.

"Hey Tennie!" Ino called, "Time for your hair and make-up!" she said as she pulled Tenten and pushed her down on a chair in front of her dresser.

"No-No way Ino!"

"C'mon Tennie, You'd have to look pretty tonight, for Neji." she teased. Tenten blushed at the sound of his name.

"He'd just have to look at you for more that a second." Ino said, "And tonight, he'll just have his eyes completely on you." she said as she fixed Tenten's hair.

After a few minutes, Tenten looked. . . not like the Tenten they used to know. . . she was stunning. . .

"Argh, Ino why'd you have to remove my hair ties?" Tenten complained pointing to her hair, which was now flowing down her back, and parted at the side and clipped with a green cherry blossom.

"Sakura, why'd you have to pick a dress? You know I feel uncomfortable wearing dresses." She complained even more.

"Quit complainin' Tennie, Its only for ONE night, m'kay?" Sakura said.

"OMG! I totally forgot the time! Gotta go guys!" Ino ran out.

"What's with her?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"She's got a date with Shikamaru." She answered.

* * *

At the party:

A/N: Okay let's just skip the eating and chatting and get to the good part!

"Okay, guys its almost time for the Mistletoe couplings for the night!" Shikai said into the mic. She was wearing a black kimono with red spirals all over it.

CUE MUSIC!

And she walked out of the stage.

Meanwhile:

"Ugh, finally!" Sakura groaned. She was wearing a light blue kimono with pink cherry blossom petals all over it.

"Hey forehead, isn't that Hinata over there?" Ino, wearing a purple kimono with lavender lilies on it, asked Sakura while pointing to a dark blue-haired girl with a blue kimono and white butterflies on it that was making-out with Naruto.

"Well, Hinata finally poured out her feelings for him." Sakura answered.

And the two talked and talked.

* * *

Backstage:

"C'mon Tennie, there's no more mistletoe-fund raiser for you."

"I still won't do it!"

"What'd you mean you can't do it!?" Shikai whispered/yelled at her sister.

"I won't do it Kai-chan!" Tenten replied.

"Why?"

"Because, what if Neji didn't feel the same?"

"C'mon Tennie, I've asked Hinata if Neji did feel the same about you, and he did feel the same."

"R-really?"

"No, I was just kiddin' with you." Shikai smiled nervously.

"GRR!! KAI-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!" Tenten started chasing Shikai around.

"COME ON TENNIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she ran, "IT WAS ONLY A JOOOOOOOOOOOKE!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU BROKE MY HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAART!!!!!!" she chased her even faster, they ran and ran until. . .

"Hey, OW!" Tenten bumped into a guy with long brown hair.

"Tenten?" he asked.

"N-n-n-neji?" she was starting to blush, "I'm s-s-sorry,"

"Hn."

"So uh, how's the party?"

"Hn."

"O, there you again with your 'hn's."

"Um, Tenten?"

"O, finally! You said something!"

"Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"There's mistletoe over our heads."

"Huh!?" she asked in disbelief 'Shikai-chan better give me an explanation for this.'

And before she knew it Neji, the secret love of her life, kissed her on the lips.

"Hn." He said after he kissed her.

Tenten was speechless, she blushed all the shades of pink to red and thought; 'His lips were cold, yet soft. . .'

"Hey kiddo, I think it's time for you to say your feelings." Shikai said from behind her.

"Tenten?" Neji asked her 'Does she feel the same way, too?' he thought.

"N-neji," She stammered, "I-I-I-I l-l-l-love y-y-you. . ."

"Tenten," he said.

"Don't tell me you love another person!" she was afraid of it.

Then he kissed her forehead, automatically she blushed. And he held her in a hug.

"I love you."

* * *

At some distance from the couple:

"Perfect, just perfect." Shikai giggled as she watched the two lovers backstage.

* * *

A/N: Is it short? Yeah I think so. I was thinking about putting some KakaOc in it, but oh well, I'm running out of ideas for fics.

Kai: You're gonna put me with Kakashi!?!

Elm: Well, maybe. . .

Kai: No way! I would never—

-Kakashi appeared outta nowhere, and did I mention his mask was off?-

Kakashi: Hey Kai-chan,

Kai: -fangirl scream-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! KAKASHI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!-glomps Kakashi-

Kakashi: Kai-chan, -kisses Kai's forehead-

Elm: Ah, young love. . .See, I told you I'll put in some KakaOc!


End file.
